My Favourite Friend
by fiftyfifty
Summary: Bella gets sent to a private boarding school near Forks, Washington. Fun with the Cullens and Hales. Can these two best friends fool the school, and even fall in love? AH
1. I'm Here

_"...She said I think I'll go to Boston... I think I'll start a new life..."_

'Boston' by Augustana blasted through my iPod ear buds. I sighed. The lyrics were pretty much a depiction of my life, well, except I was moving from Arizona, not California to a fancy boarding school in the Washington state wilderness, not Boston.

The song finished and I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, even though the airplane seats were soft and spacious. It was the nerves. 'Boston' was my favourite song, but the lyrics didn't exactly help, so I waited for the next song.

I sat listening to 'Photograph' by Nickelback, tapping along to the beat when I heard more depressing lines.

_"...I wonder if it's too late, should I go back and try to graduate?..."_

I groaned, pulled out the ear buds and slammed the iPod into my bag. I tried to focus on the in-flight movie, but it was Fantastic 4, so I closed my eyes and tried to get some much needed rest.

-X-

I woke up just before the plane began its decent, so I organised my belongings so I could get of the blasted plane. I was beginning to get claustrophobic. The stewardess in my part of the plane signalled to leave and I kindly obliged.

As I entered the terminal, I spotted a car waiting just for me. I headed towards it and introduced myself to the driver. It turns out that his name was Charles. For a chauffeur, it was surprising. I couldn't help but allow myself an eye roll.

We started heading towards the school, through thick trees, weaving in and out. I was starting to get a little frightened of the closed in feel. I was claustrophobic after all.

After two hours, Charles pulled up outside some huge, fancy gates and swiped an ID card. The gates swung open and admitted us.

I glanced at my surroundings, checking out the new scenery. I must say, it was a lot more interesting than never ending expanses of trees.

-X-

Charles dropped me off at the front office. I got out and let myself into the building. It was light and open. It also was warm and welcoming, with a plush carpet, soft folding chairs and a wide counter.

I stepped up to the counter and got the receptionist's attention.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan and I'm new here."

"Oh, my name is Miss James, here is your schedule, room key and school books," she said as she handed over the huge pile.

"Thanks," I muttered, "But do you have a map, I don't know where my room is?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. Here you go."

"Thanks," I mumbled again and I headed out, now weighed down with extra books on top of having to pull my suitcases.

I headed towards the northeast building, where my apartment. According to the papers I was sent back in Phoenix, I had two other roommates. _Oh great_, I thought to myself, _People specifically put there to annoy me._

I got into the elevator and pushed the button for level three. The cheerfully annoying elevator music played as I tried to calm my nerves. Claustrophobia again, I really hoped I would get over it soon.

The elevator pinged and I stepped out, heading down the corridor towards my dorm. I stopped outside, took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. I waited outside for a few seconds when I realised that no one was in there.

I let myself in and headed for the rooms at the back which I assumed were the bedrooms.

The first door I reached opened into a girly pink room, full of clothes. _Whoops_, I thought, _this one is occupied._

I reached the second door and opened it. Luck was with me this time and it was an empty room. I began unpacking and sorting out my room.

Half an hour later, the front door burst open and I heard girlish laughter. I groaned. It was time to meet my roommates.


	2. Squealing, Jumping and Confessions

The two girls wandered in, chatting animatedly between themselves. They hadn't noticed me yet so I cleared my throat. Startled, they looked up and noticed me standing there.

I wish I had been wearing earmuffs.

The next thing I knew, the two squealing girls were jumping up and down and hugging me.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Sorry," the shorter girl apologized, still jumping.

She was an interesting person. I could tell by the way she was bouncing, that she had limitless energy. She also had black hair that was cut into a spiky, pixie hair-cut. It actually suited her perfectly and I would never be able to pull it off. Her clothes hinted at a designer origin. Now that I mention it, so did the supermodel standing next to her.

"I'm sorry about Alice," the supermodel said.

The girl named, Alice just grinned wider and kept jiggling.

The supermodel was taller than Alice. Her hair was a gorgeous golden wave, sparkling in the dull light of the room. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked me over. I had a feeling she would either become a model or go into the beautician industry. Or both.

"Rosalie Vivian Hale! I didn't get to introduce myself!" Alice shouted, and I actually had to cover my ears, "I was looking forward to it all week!"

"Hey, go ahead," the model called Rosalie replied, glaring directly at Alice, "Now she knows even more about me than she does about you!"

"You got a point there," Alice said thoughtfully, and then she turned to me.

"Anyways!" she shouted, dragging the word out, "My name is Mary Alice Cullen, but I absolutely _hate_ the name 'Mary' because it is so common and _boring! _Alice is so much cooler!"

Then she added in a threatening voice, "Call me Mary Alice and I _will _kill you!"

"Hey! Ease up _Mary Alice_. Don't scare the poor girl!" Rosalie put a lot of emphasis on the 'Mary' part, which made me giggle at the bickering between the two of them.

Rosalie decided to introduce herself properly.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale. Alice _kindly _used my awful middle name when she yelled at me. Oh, and please call me Rose. Anyways, what's your name?"

I was just about to open my mouth to speak when Alice shouted out;

"You're really pretty! I bet your name is too!"

Being typical me, I flushed and dropped my gaze to the floor. Whenever anyone called me pretty or beautiful, I felt they were lying. I was just a 'Plain Jane'. 5' 8", dull brown hair, similar eyes and my body was naturally a soft, thin shape. There was nothing special about me.

"Come on!" Rose added, "You have definitely had a boyfriend or someone call you gorgeous before?!"

My voice was very soft when I answered.

"Some guys have called me beautiful, but I never believed them. I thought they were just teasing me. And, no. I have never, ever had a boyfriend. I just hadn't felt the need for one, and I always turned the guys down. I didn't want my heart to get broken."

I finished talking and I realised that this was the most I had ever told a person, let alone two that I had just met.

The other two just stared at me in shock. Could they not believe that I had never had a boyfriend? I just found it natural. I was just a loner. My parents had divorced when I was 6. I had lived with my dad until he had been shot on the job. He had been a cop in Phoenix so it wasn't that surprising. He always loved the front line. I was 13 when I went to my mum. She was a free spirit. I had the house to myself for weeks at a time, though no authorities found out. I had pretty much been alone my entire life.

"My name is Isabella Swan. My middle name is Marie and I would prefer it if you called me Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Alice replied, still shocked at my revelation. Gee, it wasn't that big of a deal. Right?

"Okay, I'm starving. Who wants something to eat," Rosalie announced, and I was surprised she would eat anything at all.

"Me!" Alice yelled, and started jumping again. I would never keep up with her.

I only had breakfast on the airplane, and it was just after lunchtime now.

"Sure," I added, and headed out the door with the two girls that could possibly become my first best friends.


	3. Food and Whoops

We walked through the campus, and I didn't need my map as Alice and Rose seemed to know the place like the back of their hand.

It only took us five minutes to get to the food hall. It actually looked like a food court in a major shopping mall. There were fast-food chains, ranging from really unhealthy to purely vegetarian places.

I spotted a little store that had healthy salads and wraps and fruit drinks. _Perfect, _I thought.

Rose walked off to go find her food. We decided to eat at Alice and Rose's usual table, so that we had a place to meet. I had a really crazy thought; _You could hold a concert in this hall. It's that damn HUGE!_

I went to the healthy store that I was eyeing-off earlier and discovered that it was Alice's favourite store too. I thought that I could sense a friendship blossoming.

I bought a plain salad and cheese wrap and got a simple banana smoothie. My favourite.

-X-

I kindly offered to hold Alice's food as she riffled through her handbag, looking for some unknown object. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't notice the table directly in front of her that had three guys sitting at it. They were all laughing at a joke that I didn't hear.

Alice continued on her collision course with the table and guys.

I managed to speak out, but not quick enough.

"Alice! Look out!" I barked. Too late.

She tripped on the leg of one of the guy's chairs and fell forward. Straight into the lap of one of the guys. His hair had the same shade of gold as Rosalie and he had the same blue eyes.

He looked up startled into Alice's face, which was flushing a light crimson colour.

"Um, hi. Sorry," Alice apologised, but made no move to leave. I sighed and settled in for the show.

All of the guys at the table were staring at Alice. I took that moment to look at them all closely. The blonde that currently had Alice in his lap was actually quite hot. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite place it.

The guy sitting next to him was huge! And when I say huge, I mean _MASSIVE! _His arms were rippling with muscles and if he had said he could take on an elephant, I wouldn't doubt him. His physic may have been intimidating, but his face was friendly. He had slight dimples on his cheeks as he was grinning madly. His hair was a dark brown that sat in little waves. He reached down onto the table and wrote something on a piece of paper and stuck it on his shirt. It read; _Hello! My name is: Emmett._

I shook my head. It seemed like he was a bit immature.

The next guy I looked at startled me. He was absolutely gorgeous! His eyes were a deep emerald green that you could get lost in. His hair was a neat mess, if that even makes sense. It was a shocking bronze colour, a colour that I had never seen before. His face had angular features that made his beauty even more prominent. He also reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place that either. I was doing terribly today.

"Hi," the blonde said to Alice, "My name is Jasper. What's yours?"

The bronze haired guy was just staring in shock at Alice. What was with him?

"My name's-" Alice begun.

"-Alice! What are you doing here?" the bronze haired guy demanded. He had such a musical voice. Hmm. Obviously they knew each other.

"Oh, shut up, Edward! Don't be such an ass! Go stare at Bella," Alice retorted.

My face flushed and I stared at the floor. Why did Alice have to say that? Now I wouldn't dare look up. I now had their attention. _Well, _I thought, _I now know his name._

Suddenly, Rose came storming up to us with a bag of food. She automatically glared at Jasper.

"What do you think you are doing to my friend, Jasper Matthew Whitlock?" Rosalie stormed. Thank god that there weren't that many people in the food court or we would have caused a huge scene.

"Whitlock?" Alice muttered, "Why does that ring a bell?"

"It rings a bell, Alice," Rosalie said, still glaring at Jasper, "Because, _Jasper, _here, is my _twin brother._ I briefly mentioned him once remember? You were too busy watching a movie to listen."

_Bingo, _my mind realised, _He looks just like Rosalie! Now, who does Edward remind me off?_

"Edward!" Alice shouted, "Will you pay attention!"

"What?" Edward asked, and I could tell by his voice, he was distracted. What was distracting him so much?

"Stop ogling Bella!" Alice yelled.

My head snapped up at the mention of my name. I looked around the table at everyone, and their expressions. I looked like we were going to be here awhile.

I turned around and grabbed a chair from the table behind me, and placed a chair at the crowded table. I then grabbed my lunch and started eating. Now everyone was staring at me.

I swallowed and demanded, "What are you looking at?"

Emmett just grinned at me and Edward and said;

"I like her! She's got..._spunk!"_

Edward rolled his eyes and Alice had to add her own two cents.

"Emmett, I wouldn't say that if I were you. Edward might get jealous and rip your head off!"

I flushed and then looked at Edward. It surprised me to see that he was looking at the table and that his cheeks had a faint rose tinge to them. _He's blushing? What's all that about?_

It seemed like I wasn't the only one confused about the situation, so for everyone's benefit I asked the big question.

"How do you all know each other?"

Rose was the first to respond, "Jasper, here, is my supposed twin brother. I have absolutely _nothing _to do with him. Our parents split when we were 4. Mum took me and dad took him. End of story."

Jasper just looked upset by what Rose said.

Alice decided to pipe up again.

"Edward here is also _my _twin brother. By what I can tell, we are a _bit _closer that Rose and Jazzy here. We see each other sometimes, and get along, but we aren't best friends."

She then leaned over to me and whispered in my ear;

"It takes a hell of a lot to make Eddie blush. Either when he gets in big trouble, or really, _really _likes somebody. My friend, I believe he _really, really _likes you!"


	4. Discussions

We said our goodbyes to the guys and took our food back to our room. Or what was left of my food.

"Alright!" Rose declared, once we were inside, "Group discussion!"

"Awesome!" Alice yelled, "Preferences first!"

Rose started.

"I think I prefer Emmett. I definitely don't like my brother, and I just don't really like your brother Alice. No offence."

"None taken," Alice replied chirpily, "My turn! I prefer Jasper, he's _so_ dreamy! My bro's alright, but I definitely don't like him like that! And Emmett's just so.... huge! Your turn Bells!"

I just whispered a single sentence;

"I think I prefer Edward."

Alice and Rose just squealed. _I've got to get those earmuffs!_

"Oh my gosh!" Alice started jumping up and down again. Rose then joined her in the mini party.

"Okay, okay," I hushed, "What do we do next in this.... _discussion?_"

"We talk about who we think _they _prefer!" Rosalie squealed.

"Who do you think Jasper likes?" I asked.

"I think he likes Alice. He couldn't take his eyes off her!" Rosalie said. I detected a slight hint of disgust in her voice.

"I think so too," I agreed.

"Now. Who do you think Emmett likes?" Alice clapped.

I decided to pitch in. "I saw that he was eyeing Rose."

"I thought he was looking at her boobs," Alice shrugged.

"Could've been both," I laughed, and Rose and Alice joined in.

"Drum roll please," Alice announced, standing up and looking at Rose. Rose crossed her legs and started tapping her legs as a drum.

"The finale! Who do you think Edward likes?" I yelled, getting into it.

Rose and Alice shouted in unison;

"_BELLA!"_

"Did you _see _him?" Alice gushed, "As soon as I brought his attention to Bella, he couldn't take his eyes off of her! I started talking to him and he was so distracted! He even _blushed!_ I've only seen him blush _twice!"_

"Twice?!" Rose exclaimed, then looked at me, "Dang girl, you already got him whipped! When did he blush?"

"Well, first was when we got in trouble in Carlisle's office. Carlisle is our dad. We were 7, and had painted Carlisle's office at the hospital hot pink! We were just finishing when dad walked in, and I dropped paint on his desk. We were grounded for a month and you could barely see the blush on his cheeks! You had to get real close to see it!"

"What was the second time he blushed?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, it was in Grade Eight. The most popular girl in school, Cara, had a crush on Eddie boy. Everyone knew about it, except for him. I was the only one that knew it, but he had a crush on her too. On the last day of school, Cara walked up to Edward at the end of the day, and kissed him on the cheek. I could detect the faintest blush on his cheeks and then I teased him all summer about it. When school started again, Cara asked him out, but his crush had mysteriously disappeared." Alice was giggling all of the way through her little speech.

By the end, Rose and I were laughing too.

"So, let me get this straight," I mumbled, "It's incredibly hard to make Edward blush?"

"Damn straight!" Alice yelled, collapsing back into giggles.

"Couldn't he have just been embarrassed for being caught staring?" I asked, positive that nobody, especially _Edward Cullen, _would be interested in _me._

"I think it was both," Rose said, piping up again, "He was embarrassed to be caught staring, and because he likes you."

Alice agreed, "Yeah! And remember, he was staring _because _he likes you!"

"Okay," I had to agree that her logic made sense.

"Next thing to do!" Alice shouted. She really needed to take a chill-pill. "How are we gonna catch these slippery little fishies?"

"Well, the little fishies think that they rule the school," Rosalie rambled, "So we need to get into their little group. Swim with them, get to know them, and wriggle or way into their hearts."

"We are evil geniuses!" I shouted. I began to think that Alice's craziness was catching.

"Okay, tomorrow's the first day, we'll compare schedules now and then we'll hunt down the guys and see what they have. Agreed?" Rose declared.

"Agreed!" Alice and I replied.

-X-

We dug around in our bags, looking for our schedules. I was first to find mine as it was still sitting on the corner of my room. Then Alice found hers in one of her designer shoes and Rose found hers in her lingerie.

I looked at my schedule and I saw that my classes weren't that bad:

AP English

French

Calculus

Drama

Lunch

Government

AP Biology

Physical Education

Alice and Rose had the same as me except for Period 7. They had Human Biology, so that left me by myself. We eventually decided to take notes on which guys were in our classes.

For fun, we would place miniature bets on which guy would be in most of each of our classes. We all bet on our preferred guy. _Go figure, huh? _

"Let the games begin!"


	5. Let The Games Begin

The sun broke through the curtains in my room and hit my eyes with powerful force. I groaned. _School. _I would be grateful when I graduated, that's for sure.

I crawled out of my bed and tumbled to the floor with a bang. What a great way to start the day! I rolled my eyes at my clumsiness. I was always a klutz, but I could beat anyone when I played sport. I guess that's the cards.

I looked up into the menacing face of a pixie. I didn't think pixies could be menacing. Whatever.

"What were you doing still in bed?" Alice growled.

I think I cowered a little, but I stood my ground.

"Sleeping, duh!"

"Well, sleeping's a waste of time! Time to get up! Up! Up! Up!" Alice replied. She was never going to run out of energy in my lifetime.

I picked myself up off the floor and walked into my closet, and picked out a simple jeans and a t-shirt ensemble. I walked into the bathroom and had a relaxing shower.

I walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and into my bedroom to put on my clothes. I stopped. Did I walk into Rosalie's room? The setting and colours were exactly the same, but my clothes weren't there. There were some extremely snug fitting clothes and strappy heels. There was also a padlock on the closet. _A padlock? I didn't think someone would be that protective of their clothes!_

I turned around to walk out of the room, but I saw a little pixie in the doorway.

"Put. Your. Clothes. On!" Alice demanded, stepping closer.

"But it's not my room!" I explained, exasperated that Alice could not tell the difference.

"Of course it is, silly!" Alice reassured, "I just picked you some better clothes."

"_What about the padlock?!" _I yelled at her.

"I don't want you wearing those god awful clothes," she replied simply, shrugging her shoulders.

I sighed. I wasn't going to win this battle.

"Fine! Get out! And no make-up or hairstyling from you _or _Rose!" I demanded, guessing that was the next activity. "I'm _not _a Barbie Doll!"

Alice looked upset, but at that point in time, I was pissed. I didn't have the key to my closet!

I hastily got ready and hurried into the lounge room to wait for Alice and Rose.

-X-

By the time we reached our first class, AP English, Alice had regained her usual chirpiness.

"Remember," Alice was getting worked up, "That whoever wins the bet gets $50 from the other two. Got it?"

"We went over this last night," I reminded her. I bet she just really wanted a new pair of shoes.

"Yeah, I know. But still," she thought she was explaining.

"Whatever," Rose said, "Hurry up, and let's pick the good seats up the back."

We walked into the classroom, and all of the heads turned. It was still five minutes until the bell and the class was only half full. Everyone had taken seats at the front, and none of the boys were in the class.

We took the three seats in the back row, and luckily, there were no people in the seats in front of us.

We all had slight looks of disappointment that there were none of the boys in our class. I decided to look on the bright side.

"We still have five minutes until the bell rings. We're early!"

They both nodded slightly and began a small conversation.

-X-

The warning bell rang, and everyone settled down in their seats.

The class was supposed to be full, but there were still two empty seats directly in front of us. This was because every time someone went to sit down there, Rosalie would growl at them, still hoping that at least two of the guys would walk in.

As quick as lightening, two guys bolted into the classroom, racing each other. They crashed into the seats in front of us, panting.

Rose, Alice and I groaned, and shook our heads as the final bell rang and the teacher walked in. The others concentrated on the teacher while I concentrated on the heads in front of me. One had blonde hair with waves, and the other had a shock of bronze hair.

That was when it hit me like and on coming freight train.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled a note on it.

_Edward, Jasper!_

_Rosalie and Alice don't know you're sitting there!_

_Improvise!_

_Bella :)_

When Alice and Rose weren't looking, I flicked the piece of paper in front of Edward. He glanced down at the piece of paper and looked around, trying to find who threw it. I caught his eye and winked. He gave me a slight nod and a dazzling crooked smile, and turned to the note. He read it then elbowed Jasper in the ribs. Jasper scowled at Edward and snatched the piece of paper. He read it and smirked. They began whispering and discussing a plan. I quickly scribbled another note.

_Edward,_

_Rosalie likes Emmett. Keep it hush-hush._

_Alice absolutely has a crush on Jasper. DO NOT tell him._

_I trust you with this. Try and use it against them!_

_Bella ;)_

Luck was with me. Alice and Rose were under their desks trying to pick up all of the papers that had fallen out of Rose's file. Jasper was busy scribbling a picture.

"Psst!" I whispered, "Edward!"

He turned and gave me a grin. "What would you like Bella?" he whispered.

"Here," I said passing him the note.

He reached for the note in my hand, and his soft skin lingered for longer than necessary. I started to suspect that what Alice and Rosalie were saying was true.

I grinned, which quickly faded when I saw that they were getting up.

"Hurry!" I whispered.

Edward quickly spun back around in his seat and hid the majority of the note under a book. He quickly scanned the note and then turned it over. He grabbed a pen and wrote a note of his own. He flicked it under his arm and it landed on my hand. _He must play basketball, _I thought.

I unscrunched the note and saw what it said.

_Bella,_

_I swear I won't tell them. The teacher just gave us time to catch up on chit-chat._

_An interesting fact:_

_Jasper likes Alice too!_

_Emmett isn't so sure; he was too busy looking at Rosalie's breasts._

_Anyway, let's mess with them._

_We'll come up with a plan together, but first, Jasper and I have a plan right now._

_You may have a small role, but I'll let you know what it is._

_What have you got next?_

_Edward_

I looked over it again. _Jasper likes Alice? It's like a match made in heaven! Anyway, why does Edward want to know what I have up next? Ah, hell. He can have my timetable. Maybe I can get his and figure out how I can win this bet_.

I took another piece of paper and scribbled down my timetable.

I handed it to Edward, and he gave me a secretive wink. I knew that the show was about to start.

I decided to get Rose and Alice's attention, so that they would be able to hear, but not be able to tell who was talking.

"Did you see Emmett McCarthy checking out Rosalie Hale's breasts?" I heard Edward ask Jasper. This statement caught Rosalie's attention. She was scowling. Alice was barely containing giggles, as she had been right about Emmett to start with.

"Hell yeah!" Jasper replied, "He had better be grateful that she didn't catch him, or he wouldn't have any of his nose left!"

"And did you see Jasper Whitlock?" Edward continued, "He wouldn't let Alice Cullen out of his lap. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had taken her then and there!"

_Oh, low blow Edward, _I thought, _Jasper is _so _going to get him back for that._

"Yeah, but did you see _Edward Cullen?_ He was undressing the new girl with his eyes!" Jasper exclaimed, but still muffling his voice, "She wasn't even on campus for an hour before she had the oh-so-famous _Edward Cullen_ hanging all over her!"

We were all blushing at these comments. I realised that they were each having a dig at the other and it was mostly my fault. Oh well, it was time to end it. Rosalie looked like she was going to kill someone. More specifically, Emmett.

"_Guys," _I emphasised the coded words, "I think we better _stop_ listening to _this. _They're probably about to _end it_ anyway."

Edward and Jasper got the message.

"Well," Edward said, "I've got B- the new girl in my class next. What was it...?"

Rosalie and Alice's eyes flashed with suspicion when he slipped up. Edward slightly nodded his head toward me and I took my queue.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, in a fake timid voice, "Did you mean French?"

Edward froze in his chair as if he had been caught. Rosalie chose that moment to pipe up.

"And how did you get her timetable to begin with?"

Edward spun around in his chair and grinned crookedly. Alice and Rose gasped in shock.

"Bella gave me her timetable actually," Edward responded smoothly.

And just in time, the bell rang.


	6. French Calculus

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter has been sitting in waiting for months, it's just that I forgot about this story while I have been sorting out DMWTPT and the many others I still have to publish. When I post the next chapter in my other story, I will do this one as well. Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

When the bell stopped ringing, I jumped out of my seat before Alice and Rose could get me. I ran and hid behind Edward and Jasper, who crossed their arms and acted like bodyguards.

"Edward and Jasper, loyal bodyguards," I announced in a snobbish voice, "Please guide me to the French room please."

Edward bowed and held out his hand. We were attracting quite an audience now. I clasped his hand and he led me out of the classroom. I think everybody that was in the room now had their mouths hanging open, including Ali and Rose.

When we arrived at the French classroom, Emmett was already waiting outside. I decided to be generous and give him a warning.

"Watch out for Rosie, Emmy," I sung as I walked past, still holding Edward's hand, "She's lookin' for blood!"

I thought I saw Emmett gulp, and then look down at our hands.

"Get yourself a girlfriend, Eddie boy?!" Emmett shouted, alerting everyone in the hall and classroom to our little situation. A lot of the girls looked furious, and for some reason, so did most of the guys. Huh.

"Yep!" he announced proudly, and I felt my face flush.

Did he just tell everyone that he was my boyfriend?

"Got something you wanted to tell us Isabella?" I heard from behind me. Yep, he did.

I turned around, still keeping hold of Edward's hand, and saw who was standing there. It was a furious looking Rosalie, glaring at Emmett and a demanding little pixie, looking for answers.

"Nope," I announced cheerily, hugging myself to Edward, who hugged me back. We really did look like a couple to everyone around us.

Luckily the teacher showed up and ushered us inside, saving me from the wrath of the evil pixie.

I sat down next to Edward and relaxed. This class was going to be so easy. I was already fluent in French as it was my second language. I had lived in Paris for two years with my mum.

The teacher stood at the front of the class and addressed everyone.

"Bonjour, toulemonde!" the exuberant teacher announced.

"Bonjour monsieur!" everyone replied, including me. Edward raised his eyebrows as if to ask me how I knew.

"I lived in Paris," I mouthed. He nodded his head in acceptance.

"Excuse moi?" the teacher asked me, walk down the aisle towards us.

"Oui?" I replied

"Parlez vous François?" he asked.

"Oui, j'ahbite a Paris," I replied.

"Oui, merci." And with that, he left back to the front of the room.

"That was weird," I muttered.

"You get used to it," Edward replied.

The teacher was up front explaining everything that we would be doing this year but I didn't really need to listen.

"Are you fluent in French?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, mum made us take lessons when we were younger, so now both me and Alice are fluent." He replied.

"Why did you tell everyone that I was your girlfriend?" I blurted out, not thinking of the possible consequences.

"Are you uncomfortable with it?" Edward asked me, his voice curious, but I could tell that it was just a cover for the slight hurt I could hear.

_He actually does like me! _I realised.

"Oh, no, I don't mind. I was just wondering why."

"Well," Edward began, "There are heaps of sluts who always hang off of me, because I don't have a girlfriend, never had. It was extremely bad last year and I assume that they will be even worse this year. So what I did was supposedly take away my single status. Emmett provided the perfect opportunity in the hall so I took it. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, and if I look selfish."

"Actually, I was just confused. You know Alice, and I'm sure you can imagine Rosalie," I replied.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can," he muttered.

"Anyways," I propositioned, keeping my voice to a whisper, "Maybe we could work together. I hate the sluts, you hate the sluts. We could pretend to go out. Not even Rose, Alice, Jasper or Emmett can know, because they would let something slip."

"You know, that sounds like a pretty good idea," Edward agreed, "But we'll have to keep pretences up."

Then he muttered something that was so soft, that it wasn't meant for me to hear, "Even though it won't be hard for me."

I gulped. Was I toying with him? _What have I gotten myself into now?_

-X-

The class ended smoothly and when the bell rang, Edward and I managed to slip out of the classroom, hand-in-hand. It was actually pretty comfortable, natural, like it was meant to be. No, I was sounding like I was in one of Alice's dreams.

We walked down the corridors to many stares from other student. Pretty much all of the girls were glaring at me. Yeah, like they could scare me. A few of the guys were even glaring at Edward again. Really, they didn't even know me!

We walked into the calculus classroom and claimed the desks at the back again. Alice and Rosalie walked in behind us, their eyes full of questions. Emmett was just grinning madly at Edward.

"We're going to have to deal with them in Drama," I sighed to Edward. I really wasn't looking forward to that.

"I know, but we'll have to keep up the charade," he replied in the same tone. The hardest part would be keeping it from our friends.

We had to end our conversation as the teacher was a typical math teacher. _No stuffing around on the first day! Work! Work! Work!_

After the gruelling lesson, as it would be all year, we walked to the Drama room.

Hand-in-hand we walked to our fate. Well, our deaths if the girls found out.


End file.
